Whispers and Moans
by Hardly Here
Summary: This one’s dedicated to anyone who’s spent the night in a hotel and had somebody next door bonking." The young Legacy members are troubled by the noises next door. Ted/Cody, Shawn/Hunter. For CodyRhodesFan's "Next Contenstant."


**Prompt: Do Not Disturb  
Title: Whispers and Moans  
Rated: M  
Summary: "Okay, this one's dedicated to anyone who's spent the night in a hotel and had somebody next door bonking." Shawter, Ted/Cody.  
Genre: Humour/Romance**

"_Okay, this one's dedicated to anyone who's spent the night in a hotel and had somebody next door bonking. It's kept them up all night. It's the kind of noises you hear through the wall when you have the glass up against it."_

-Neil Finn

***

It started off as a low rumble – the kind you heard when the walls are thin and there are people talking in the next room. If you're awake and doing something, you usually don't notice. The problem is when you're trying to sleep and ignore it, like the two younger members of Legacy were doing. They were both tired and a little cranky from the house show, and just wanted to go to sleep. Shawn and Hunter though, seemed to have an endless supply of things to talk about. They would just not shut up!

"Teddy?" Cody whined softly, "Can you go in and ask them to be quieter?"

Ted groaned and shifted in his bed, twisting the sheets around his lg.

'You go. Pretend you're all sleepy an' shit. They'll be like 'of no we don't want to disturb the little cute member of legacy,' and you'll come back in here, go to bed, and bob's yer uncle."

Cody looked a little put out at this, and remained fidgeting for a little while longer. Ted sat up and raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Well?"

"Teddy, Hunter scares me."

Face palm. "Cody, you're a grown man. You can _deal_ with it."

He didn't look convinced, and Ted was about to climb out of bed himself when there was a sudden change in tone from the two men in the next room. Shawn's usually gravelly voice has lost its harsh edge and was now a lusty purring. Hunter's voice responded likewise, and then the sounds of wordless grunting began. Cody's eyes widened and he looked up at the wall, as if he could see through it if he stared hard enough. The grunts continued, now accompanied by what sounded like the cheap hotel bedframe being pushed to its limits.

"You have got to be kidding me," Ted looked around to gauge Cody's reaction, and found that his friend had gone to fetch a glass.

"You're thirsty now?"

"No, silly." Cody placed the glass against the door and pressed his ear to it, giggling softly as the mumbled sounds became coherent.

"I want you in me, Hunter!" He mimicked, toppling onto the bed with helpless laughter. Ted pounced on the glass for his turn.

_Mmmm, Shawny-bear, you feel so good..._

"Shawny-Bear!" Cackled Ted, "You feel so good!"

"Ewww, but he's all wrinkly!" Cody made a face.

They didn't need a glass for the next part though – The two member of DX moaned loudly, almost in unison, and then fell silent.

Ted and Cody sat in shock for a while just staring at the wall, both trying hard not to think of the visuals of what had just happened, and both failing miserably. Once the initial shock was over though, an impish grin split Ted's face.

"Oh, Cody..." He sighed theatrically, fluttering his eyelids.

"Teddy?"

"Cody, oh, do that again!"

"Oh Teddy, I want you in me!" Cody had caught on, but was having a hard time stopping himself from giggling. Ted made various "Ooohs" and "Aaahs," while Cody rolled around the bed with soundless laughter – the noise next door had been completely replaced with a kind of stunned silence.

Cody began bouncing on the bed, eliciting the same creaks they had heard from before, and Ted continued his tirade of dirty noises. Finally, Ted let out a long, dramatic "COOODDYYYY" and the two of them collapsed in helpless giggles. The room next door remained silent.

"Yesss!" Cody punched the air, then flew forward and pecked Ted on the lips. The blonde blinked a few times in confusion.

"What was that?"

"Just... staying in character!" The smaller man blushed.

"Oh, come here you." Ted cupped his chin and returned the kiss, running his tongue along Cody's bottom lip until he gained entrance.

"You know, I think they missed this bit." Gasped Cody, breaking away momentarily.

"Shut up."

***

They slept peacefully for the remainder of the night. All was quiet on the DX front.

In the morning though, as the two older men were getting into their car, Ted could not help but shout a "See you at the taping, Shawny-bear!" from the back seat of Randy's car as they pulled out.

The elder member of Legacy was there long enough to see Shawn's face turn a deep crimson.

"Boys... Do I _want _ to know?"

Ted said nothing, but his hand found Cody's and they shared a candid grin.


End file.
